


Breaking Dawn: Extended

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Characters not included in movie are added, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, added dialogue, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the movie could have been like had they added Renata, Chelsea and more lines from the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Dawn: Extended

Breaking Dawn

Extended

 

**Fusedtwilight: So it's been over a year since part 2 came out and although I did like (especially the fight scene!) I could not help by wonder why certain characters were not included. Like Renata and Chelsea, they were removed and instead we got a very useless pair of characters in the French coven who were mere cannon fodder for the fight. Neither had any speaking lines and neither had no real role in the story. I mean how did they expect Aro to bind Alice to his coven without Chelsea?**

**So I did my own version which is just like the movie except Renata and Chelsea are added in and Kachiri because the Amazons are cool and the more the better.**

**I added some more dialogue from the book into this to help with the transition.**

* * *

 

 

We opened our home to eighteen vampires. Many with gifts of their own.

Edward and I stood outside with Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina.

Zafrina had power over the mind. She could make anyone see what she wanted them too.

Right now she was giving us a demonstration of her power. She stared at us, her face both impassive and yet somehow fierce. The Amazons were some of the most feral vampires I had ever met, but of the three Zafrina scared me the most.

Edward smiled as he looked up, his eyes darting around. I looked up, trying to see what it was he was seeing but to my confusion I saw nothing.

Was she not using her power on me? Or maybe she could only use it on one person at a time?

The Amazons smiled, friendly yet still fierce looking.

"If you weren't holding my hand right now I could swear this was real," Edward finally said.

"I don't see anything," I commented.

The Amazons shared surprised looks then focused their attention on me. I fought the uneasy feeling in my stomach at their looks.

In a way I had to envy them. It was not a supernatural talent that inspired such respect but just a natural result of their own wild nature.

Eleazar walked over to us. "Edward, you didn't tell me your wife was a shield," he said.

Edward looked from him to me, realization blossomed in his beautiful face.

"Whats a shield?" I asked.

"The one I met was so different," he said.

"It's a defensive talent," Eleazar spoke.

All of our attention was on him now.

The Amazons seemed just as interested as I was. Edward told me they never left their home in the rain forest so they interacted with vampires less then they did with humans.

Their solitary life ensured not many knew of their existence. It was only by chance the Cullens met them when they were in the Pantanal Wetlands looking for new game to hunt in the nineteen-forties.

I was sure they were interested to learn more about the _gifts_ of our kind as I was.

The only term I ever heard used to describe a gifted vampire was tracker. Like James or Demetri. I never thought of other such classifications that would describe a gift.

"Its the reason why I couldn't read your mind. Even before. Even Aro couldn't," Edward said.

I recalled with a shudder when I first met Aro and the Volturi. How he took my hand to read my mind, curious to see if my mind was as immune to his gift as it was to Edward's. Then he had Jane try and use her power on me.

I quickly tried to forget what happened next. Not wanting to recall seeing Edward writhing on the floor and the helpless feeling of being unable to stop it.

"You have a very powerful gift," Eleazar said sagely.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to see Kate holding my hand. Garrett, Carlisle, Tanya and Carmen were right behind her.

"Oh yeah, she's a shield alright. That should have put her on her ass."

She let go of my hand and Edward gave her a stern look.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett said.

Kate turned to face him, raising her palm. "Maybe it only works on the weak."

The challenge was clear. She wiggled her fingers and grinned. Garrett was unable to resist and stepped forward, extending his hand.

We all watched, some with knowing smirks at what was about to happen.

"Garrett I wouldn't," Carlisle cautioned with a grin.

The second his finger touched her palm he let out a his of pain, his whole stiffened and he fell to the ground on his knees.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "You are an amazing woman."

Kate just smiled right back at him.

I turned to Edward. "Who is this other shield you mentioned?"

"Renata. But what she does is so different. It's why I never suspected you were a shield."

"Who is Renata? What does she do?"

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," Eleazar told me. "A very practical kind of shield and a very strong one. If someone approaches her-or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation-they find themselves...diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going in a different direction then you planned, with a confused memory of why you wanted to go in the other direction in the first place. She can project her power several meters from herself. She also protects Caius and Marcus,too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority."

"So what she does isn't physical? It's just mental? if she tried to keep _me_ back would she be able to do it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have never heard of Aro or Jane's gifts being thwarted. We can never really know unless we test it."

Edward took my hand in his. "We can only hope it will not come to that."

We shared a look. The only reason I would have to test my shield against Renata's was if I had to attack Aro. And the only reason that would happen is if our plane to convince the Volturi to listen to us failed.

The very thought made me shudder.

* * *

 

The arrival of the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir although not exactly welcome did help give us some insight to the true meaning of the Volturi coming here.

When they made mention of Aro's witnesses Eleazar seemed both shocked and understanding.

We were all in the house now. Listening to what he had to say.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven had committed some crime," he explained.

"So he has done this before?" I asked.

"It happened so rarely. I never realized it was a pattern."

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims is repentant," Carlisle said.

"This person always has an ability," Eleazar said, "and their always given a place with the guard."

I wondered if he had done this with all his talented guards. Surly some came willingly for the prestige of joining the invincible Volturi. But how many had he forced to join?

But another question had formed in my mind. How had he gotten them to join? Not only that but how a such a large coven able to coexist?

With the Cullen's and our cousins the Denali it was easy thanks to our diet. But red eyes vampires were more feral, wild, blood thirsty. Three in a coven was considered large.

Did Aro have a vampire who like Jasper possessed a gift that allowed them to live together more peacefully?

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I did not notice Eleazar and Edward were having a private conversation.

"Can you think of one exception though?" Edward asked.

"But if your right-" Eleazar began.

"Explain," Tanya said.

"There is one amongst the guard. Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure them. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, want to please, want to belong."

"How strong is her gift?" Tanya asked.

Eleazar shrugged. " I was able to leave with Carmen." Then he shook his head. "But anything weaker then the bond of partners is in danger. But those are weaker bonds in other covens. Our abstinence from human blood allows us to develop true bonds of love and affection. I doubt she could so easily tear us apart Tanya."

Suddenly it made sense. How Aro could get any vampire her wanted to join. How he could trust a person whose coven he destroyed enough to live in his own home.

I had been right about him having such a gifted guard. This Chelsea used her power to bind the guards to the Volturi. To enslave them. To make them so loyal.

"This is about Alice, he has no one like her," Edward said.

"Which is why she left," I said.

Had she seen a future where Aro stripped her of her will and added her to his collection? Had she seen Edward and me as well? Jasper too? Because if Alice joined the Volturi he would surly go with her as I would if Edward were to join.

The image of Alice and Edward wearing the dark cloaks of the guard, their eyes now rose red filled me with such dread.

"Then why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked.

"To spread the word justice has been served," Alistair said. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

The room was deathly silent. The only heart beat in the room was Jake's.

Amun moved from the wall to walk over to Benjamin and Tia.

"Benjamin, Tia. We're leaving," he stated.

Already it had begun. Even without Chelsea here the bonds were breaking. I could see it spreading already. The looks of uncertainty and defeat amongst our allies.

I didn't blame them. We thought all we had to fear was Jane and her power. But what was more terrifying? The physical sensation of your body on fire or your very will being reshaped?

"And where will you go?" Edward asked. "What makes you think they will be satisfied with Alice? Whats to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift. Anyone they want."

Kate looked to her sister, a look of dread. All the vampires focused on Edward now as he spoke.

"There goal isn't punishment. It's power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight but I will. For the sake of my family but also for yours. And for the way you want to live."

The room was quiet. A lot of looks were being exchanged between the vampires and their covens. Some seemed to agree with Edward, but some still seemed to have reservations.

I looked at Jake as he stood up.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires," he said. His voice was strong and confident.

I smiled at him. He had come a long way from that boy I knew from my youth. He was an alpha now. A leader. Confidence poured off him in waves.

Tanya and the other women from Denali stood up. "We will fight," Tanya spoke.

"This won't be the first time I fought a kings rule," Garrett said.

"We'll join you," Benjamin said.

Amun look at Benjamin, his face fearful. Fearful at the thought of loosing Benjamin and his gift to Aro.

"No!"

Benjamin looked at Amun with a calm yet determined look.

"I will do the right thin Amun. You may do as you please."

Tia smiled at Benjamin and Amun looked angry but said nothing else.

I stood up and looked around. The doubt and uncertainty was fading, leaving nothing determination in it's wake.

"We will stand with you," Senna said.

The Irish coven all stood.

"So will we," Siobhan said.

The rest of the nomads silently nodded their support.

Everyone was now on our side one more.

"That didn't take much," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Edward said.

"We'll see," Alistair said to Carlisle.

He left the room, the only one who still did not seem hopeful or supportive. A few of our friends watched him leave but no one spoke.

* * *

 

We were going over what the Volturi would plan when they arrived.

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first before I can anticipate their moves," Edward said.

Jane, the most offensive weapon the Volturi had. With but a look she can render a person immobilized by excruciating pain. I had only seen her power used twice. Once in Volterra and once on the newborn who had surrendered to the Cullen's.

But what could Alec do?

I remember Alice saying Alec was worse then Jane. I could not imagine what his gift would be that it could be worse then Jane's dark gift.

He had been there with Jane, Felix and Demetri. Now that I think about it even with Jane's gift, Felix's brawn and Demetri's skills Alec had to have some power that would have given them an advantage in exterminating the newborns.

It had taken the combined might of the Cullen's and the wolves to fight them after all.

"What does Alec do?" I asked.

"He is the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable and he makes you feel nothing," Edward explained.

"How does that make him worse then Jane?" I asked.

"Because he cuts off all your senses. Total sensory deprivation. You won't even know when they are burning you. But the real difference between Alec and Jane is like the difference between Aro and myself. Aro can only hear one mind at a time. Jane can only hurt the object of her focus. I can hear everyone at the same time."

"And Alec can incapacitate us all at the same time," I whispered.

It was like another revelation. Now I could see how only four vampires could fight an army of newborns. With a gift like Alec's it would be like childs play.

How can you fight if you cannot see, or hear your attacker coming?

"Too bad we don't all have your shield," Garrett said.

"Doesn't help me fight though," I said.

"No but you could help the rest of us if you could project it," Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean shield someone other then yourself."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"Gifts can be developed over time," Carlisle said.

"At first mine was just in my palms, now I can radiate it all over my body," Kate said.

"How do you do it?" I asked excitedly.

If I could shield my family and friends that could turn the tide in our favor. Safe from Jane's gaze and Alec's power the Volturi would be less of a threat to us!

Finally my power could be more useful then just protecting myself!

Kate looked at a loss for words.

I quickly grabbed her hand. "Tell me!"

She looked at out hands.

"Ow," she said.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly.

* * *

 

We waited for them to come in come in a vast field.

We had chosen this place because of how open it was. It would give us a good sight of them and they us.

It didn't matter where we went, the Volturi were sure to find us. Demetri would lead them right to us.

I had to wonder, was he following my trail or Edward's?

"If we live through this, I will follow you anywhere woman," Garrett said to Kate.

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

They came with a pageantry, with a kind of beauty.

From the trees they marched and a rigid formation.

They moved together but it was not a march. They flowed gracefully over the snow, almost like they were floating.

There pace was slow but deliberate. They were in no hurry, there was no tension, no anxiety. It was the pace of the invincible.

I had always imagined them coming with vicious grins and bloodthirsty smiles.

But all of the guard showed no emotion, each one a perfect mask of discipline.

On some invisible signal, maybe after millenia of practice the line broke, folding to the side, exposing a small group of dark cloaks.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming!" Garrett muttered.

And then, as if their numbers were not great enough a greater influx of vampires followed the Volturi. They were the antithesis of the guard. At first shock at the small group waiting for them.

But then it quickly melted into rage and confidence. They were behind the Volturi, what di they have to fear after all.

Many of them glared hatefully at Nessie and myself. I never really understood the vampire worlds attitude of the Immortal Children, how deeply the collective psych had been scared.

This was a mob whipped into a frenzy, slavering for justice.

I felt despair weigh heavily down on me. Even if we killed Demetri there was no way Jake and Nessie could outrun this.

Only one figure did not seem so sure or confidant.

Irina walked close with the ancients. Kate and Tanya gasped when they saw their sister. Irina looked distraught to see her family hear.

I saw Aro at the center of it all, leading the charge. Marcus and Caius closely followed. Caius looked eager, Marcus utterly indifferent, even bored.

I saw Aro's eyes scanning our group. I already knew _who_ he was looking for.

"Aro is looking for Alice," Edward said, confirming my suspicion.

They continued to march, never once faulting. Even when several large heartbeats could be heard and the sound of howling filled the air.

The wolves had joined us.

They staid behind our group, only Jake came to stand at the front.

I saw the new wolves were here as well. More children come to die. I wondered what Sam was thinking having them fight, they had only been wolves for a few weeks, they were not ready for this.

But then I realized Sam had no choice. The Volturi would surly wipe out the wolves after they were done with us. Guilt by association.

More children that would die.

A red haze began to cloud the outer corner of my eyes. Rage burned fiercely in my mouth. I wanted to rip and tear and dance over a pyre of their smoldering ashes.

The Volturi still showed no hesitation nor surprise at the sight of the wolves. Though there witnesses did seem rather shocked but just as before it quickly faded.

They stopped fifty yards from us. Then on some invisible signal they all lowered their hoods.

Carlise stepped forward and spoke.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

"Fair words Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us," Aro responded.

"I can promise you that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

"We see the child!" Caius growled. "Do not treat us as fools!"

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle said so loudly his voice echoed. "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look...see the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped.

Aro raised his hand for silence.

"I will collect every facet of the truth," Aro said, his lips slowly turned into a grin. "But from someone more central to the story." Aro's eyes settled on Edward.

"Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate. I assume you are involved."

Aro raised his hand, inviting Edward to come over and share his thoughts.

Edward looked to Renessme then to me, giving me a look that said _'It will be alright.'_

I hated the thought of him going over to them all by himself. When I saw Jane focus her gaze on him I tried to shield him.

The further he walked away the harder I had to try to keep him protected. But then I cursed myself when I realized we wanted him to share the truth with Aro and me shielding him would not help.

One of the guard, a small woman with black hair stood close to Aro. Unlike the rest of the guards she seemed rather nervous and fearful. Her hand was so close to Aro's sleeve I could almost swear it was sown to him.

This must be the other shield. Renata. Just looking at her I knew she was not a warrior. If it came to a fight between us I knew I would obliterate her.

Edward took Aro's hand. A look of greedy anticipation filled Aro's eyes.

I fought back a snarl in my chest. Every strategy we had come up with, every plan, every action. Every intimate moment between Edward and I was now lost to Aro.

Aro looked to Edward, then to Renessme with growing wonder. Edward pulled his hand from Aro's grip.

"I'd like to meet her," Aro said eagerly.

Edward slowly turned to look at me and nodded.

Nessie and I began to walk with Jake closely following us.

After several feet I stopped. I wanted us to have more protection, I knew it would make the others feel secure. I turned to look at Emmett, knowing he would be dying to go.

Emmett walked with us, Rosalie looked upset but let him go. Emmett looked more serious then I have ever seen him, and not to mention more menacing.

As we walked over to them Aro's eyes stared at Renessme with wonder. Once we were close enough his eyes turned to me.

"Ahh, young Bella," he said drawing out my name. "Immortality becomes you."

His gaze returned to Renessme, the sound of her heart beat could be heard clearly by all.

Many of Aro's witnesses were moving to get a better look of her. Even some in the guard were looking with curiosity.

Aro's face suddenly lit up with a manic delight and he let out a high pitched cackle, pointing his hand at Renessme.

"I hear her strange heart!"

He bent down and extended his hand.

She looked at me and I gave her a comforting smile.

She walked forward, I kept my hand gently on her back as I watched her walk to him. I had to fight my instincts to grab her and pull her back away.

Jacob let out a threatening growl, Renata's distressed eyes went from us to him.

"Hello Aro," Renessme greeted politely.

Aro smiled.

Renessme looked down at his hand and reached up, only instead of touching his palm her hand automatically went to Aro's cheek.

Aro at first looked a little surprised but as soon as her skin touched his I watched as the same look of wonder I saw in our witness eyes when she touched them fill his eyes as well.

After a few seconds of silently exchanging information Aro whispered. "Magnifico."

He suddenly stood up.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

I grabbed her shoulders and quickly pulled her back.

"Impossible!" Caius said.

Aro turned to look sharply at him.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?"

The four of us turned and headed back for our group. Jake staid behind to growl at Aro one last time before he came to join us.

"Bring the informer forward," Caius said quietly.

The guard and Aro's witness stepped forward.

Irina was brought to the front.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked pointing at us.

Irina looked at us.

She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Jane," Caius said.

Jane made a threatening movement and Irina quickly spoke.

"She's changed! This child is bigger!"

"Then your allegations were false?" Caius asked.

"The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." her gaze fell on us, for a second her gaze fell on mine. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Caius looked to Felix and another guard. There was a sharp hissing sound and a guard appeared holding a torch like device.

As the guards advanced on Irina I realized Caius had planned this. Because he knew what would happen next.

"Caius no!" Edward shouted.

Felix and the other guard ripped off Irnia's arms.

She let out a sharp cry of pain and Tanya called out her sisters name. Felix ripped off Irina's head and her body fell tot he ground where Caius used the torch to light it on fire.

Kate and Tanya charged forward. Just as Caius planned, he knew that the since we had broken no law the best way to start a fight now was to provoke one and he knew killing Irina would be the best way to do that.

I quickly placed Renessme on Jake's back.

Eleazar who was closer to Kate tried to stop her, but she touched his hand and he fell to the ground.

Benjamin went to grab Tanya but she managed to avoid him. Emmett however managed to grab her and Eleazar got back up to help him hold onto her.

Rosalie tried to grab Kate but like Eleazar she fell to the ground as soon as she touched her. Garrett latched on too Kate and even when his body spasemed and he cried out in pain he refused to let her go.

"Blind them!" Edward said.

Zafrina looked to Tanya then Kate. Their eyes went blank and vacant.

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya hissed.

"Tanya this is what they want! If you attack now we'll all die!" Edward spoke to her.

She stopped struggling and Edward looked to Zafrina. She gave the slightest of nods and returned the sisters sight.

Caius looked angry that his plan had not worked.

But I knew this was not over. Not yet. There were other ways for them to provoke us.

As Edward began to walk back to me I saw Aro look to Jane.

Edward had known he would be incapacitated because he would be able to anticipate their moves.

His intuition had proven correct once again.

He must have know it was going to happen, his gaze settled on Jane.

"Pain," she spoke in a plain tone, as if simply making a statement.

Edward fell to the ground. Making pained noises, just like the last time she used her power on him.

My fury peaked. I threw out my shield out with the full force of my mind.

The shield blew out from me in a bubble of sheer energy. A mushroom cloud of liquid steel. It pulsed like a living thing and I could feel it from it's apex to it's edges.

As it flew out I felt the life-force of all those who it protected. Felt their minds like shining lights.

I felt something hitting it, aimed where Edward was now standing up. It was a sharp jab, not painful but not pleasant either.

I saw Aro looking at Edward curiously. Then to me. He knew from Edward's memories I had been training to project my shield. But he did not yet know how much of a leap I had made...not yet.

Edward looked at me, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. As he finished his walk over to me I felt another jab.

This one was directed at Carlisle. Jane was looking at him, but he did not so much as flinch. Her gaze traveled to Emmett another jab but once more no reaction.

"It's working," Edward said.

Her gaze continued to travel all over our group. With each new gaze I felt a new jab directed at one of our group. But no one cried out, no one felt pain.

Aro looked to Jane who was looking at everyone i furious disbelief. I was sure no one besides myself ever survived her fiery gaze.

It wasn't mature of me. But I figured it would not take long for Aro to guess my shield had become more powerful. I already had a big target on my head so I decided to throw caution to the wind.

So as her gaze landed on me I smiled, pulling my lips back to expose my teeth.

Jane made a motion towards us but Alec stopped her.

Alec turned to face us, I knew that he was about to try his power on us. I waited, for some sign of his attack. Some pressure on my shield.

But there was nothing.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

"His gift is slower then Jane's. It creeps."

Alec raised his hands and a black mist began to rise from his palms. It slowly began to crawl towards us. Like ink staining the snow white ground.

This was the moment where we would see if my shield could keep us all safe. I double checked to make sure it covered everyone.

As I looked around I noticed a few of the wolves had been pacing around and were now outside of my shield. Yet I could still sense them.

Hm?

I quickly pulled it back until Amun and Kebit who were on the furthest edge were no longer inside. The second they left their lights vanished from my new sense. But the wolves did not vanish...or at least not all of them did.

I pushed it back out again, as soon as it touched Sam all the wolves, even the ones not in my dome were lights again. Their minds were more interconnected then I thought.

As long as I protected the alpha the shield would cascade to the rest of his pack as well.

Alec's mist was almost to us. Benjamin waved his hand in a sharp motion and the wind, which had been peaceful and quit now began to blow and shriek fiercely.

But it did not detour the mist in the slightest.

Benjamin kept it up, but the mist finally reached us.

And hit a wall.

The second it touched my shield I could taste it. It reminded me of Novocaine.

The mist traveled up, trying to find some weakness in my shield. It's journey revealed how large the dome was.

There was gasps on both sides of the field.

"Well done Bella!" Benjamin said.

Alec did not seem bothered, instead he continued to try and find a hole.

I had to wonder if he could sense my shield in the way I could sense his mist? Could he feel some invisible force blocking his power?

Aro held up his hand and Alec pulled the mist back.

As the mist slowly began to recede Aro glanced at a woman to his right.

She was small with an hourglass figure and light brown hair.

I suddenly felt a light fluttering pressure against my shield.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bonds. But she can't find them," Edward said.

"Aro you see there is no law broken here," Carlisle said.

"Agreed," Aro said with a pause. "But does that then follow that there is no danger?"

He turned to his witnesses and began to speak.

Chelsea continued to try and break our bonds. Her power fluttered impotently against my shield.

So far my shield had withstood every assault thrown at it. But despite it's invincible power it had limits.

It could not physically protect us from an assault, and given the speech Aro was giving right now, I was more the certain that was where this was heading.

* * *

 

The loss of Caius and Marcus, as well as the loss of some of his most talented guards had finally forced Aro himself to join the fight.

As he walked forward to join the fray, leaving Chelsea and a few other guards to protect the wives Renata followed him like a shadow. Her movements copied his perfectly.

He had his sights set on me. I knew of all those here he would make sure I was dead. It was because of me and my shield he had lost so many of his coven.

A part of me felt a vindictive joy in that.

I ran at him and he ran at me, Renata closely followed him. Several of the wolves and our allies tried to intercept them. But Renata's own shield caused them to veer off and take a different path without a second thought or hesitation.

I ran in a straight line, getting closer and closer to Aro, never once loosing focus. Suddenly Aro and I were face to face, I had a moment of pleasure to think once more my shield proved stronger then any of his vampire's talents when he brought his hand up and slammed his palm into my chest, sending my sailing through the air before I even had a chance to strike him.

I landed into someone with a grunt. It was Edward.

Aro continued his march on us.

Edward and I shared a look, I gripped his hand tightly.

Just as Aro and Renata ran at us Edward grabbed my left leg and right shoulder, he spun me around just as Aro arrived my foot connected with his face.

"Master!" Renata shrieked.

Edward tossed me through the air. As I flew past Aro I kicked him in the back. I landed in front of Renata who looked both shocked and terrified.

I heard Edward and Aro struggle behind us.

I could see Renata's terrified expression as her master fought for his life.

She let out a war cry and charged at me. She took a few swipes at me. But her attacks were pathetically wild, almost newborn like. I grabbed her by her neck and threw her to the ground, she gripped at my arm but I quickly severed her head from her body.

I turned in time to see Aro had Edward's arms locked in front of him. His hands on his face, the terrifying sound of Edward's skin beginning to break could be heard.

Acting quickly I jumped on Aro's back and began to pull on his head.

Finally he let Edward go. He took a step back then ran forward and kicked Aro's right leg out, causing him to fall to his knees.

I put Aro into a headlock and Edward kicked him in the back causing Aro to let out a cry of pain and jerk forward. The one little jerk helped me rip his head off.

As his head slid on the ground I saw the torch device Caius used on Irina and Carlisle lying on the ground nearby.

I quickly grabbed it, dozens of guards saw what was happening and were rushing us.

I did not have time to say good bye to Edward. We could not escape, he let out a snarl and protected my back but I knew he would be quickly overwhelmed.

I lunged forward, the torch blazed to life with a sharp hiss. I heard Edward struggling behind me, heard the sounds of caps flapping in the air.

Aro's head exploded in flames, but before I had time to feel a sense of victory my visions was shrouded in darkness.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what did you all think? I didn't want to do too much of the movie, only the parts I thought they could have included the mentioned characters and such. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
